1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel injection device, where fuel in a fuel tank is pressurized by a fuel pump to be supplied to an engine through a fuel injection valve. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mounting structure of a fuel supply unit on a fuel tank for a motorcycle.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
One side of the fuel tank for a motorcycle is indicated in Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 61 (1986)-81874.
In this publication, a main pipe is provided along the running direction of a motorcycle, and the fuel tank having an inverse U-shaped cross-sectional shape is mounted so as to straddle the main pipe from the top side.
This fuel tank is explained further with simplified FIG. 2 and FIG. 3. In FIG. 3, a fuel tank T has a center tank chamber T1, one side tank chamber T2 and another side tank chamber T3. The center tank chamber T1 is formed in a center part in the cross section. The one side tank chamber T2 is formed from a bottom part T1a of the center tank chamber T1 toward the lower side of one side A. The other side tank chamber T3 is formed from the bottom part T1a toward the lower side of another side B.
That is, the fuel tank T is formed to have an inverse U shape with the center tank chamber T1, and the one side tank chamber T2 and the other side tank chamber T3, which are formed on the both sides of the center tank chamber T1. Further, the bottom part T1a of the center tank chamber T1 is provided along the upper side of a main pipe M.
In other words, the one side tank chamber T2 and the other side tank chamber T3 are provided facing each other on the both sides of the main pipe M.
On the other hand, in the fuel injection device, the fuel supply unit is formed by fixedly providing a fuel pump, a fuel filter on the low pressure side or the like on a base member, and attached toward the inside of the fuel tank.
Such a fuel supply device is vertically provided from the bottom part T1a of the center tank chamber T1 to the inside of the center tank chamber T1, as indicated in Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 2002-293281 and 11 (1999)-93794.